


Run Baby Run

by imdex



Series: You Know the Rules [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Secret Relationship, Snowball Fight, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great lay but a terrible aim. She never would have suspected that. Rulindil hissed something beneath his breath and threw the snowball at the Breton, now standing perfectly still, and missed.<br/>Badly.<br/>This was the greatest idea she'd ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. I've been dragging through life this past week(death in the family)I'm happy this prompt brought me back around a little. It may not be super fluff but I needed something to giggle at.  
> Most of my stories are titled after my favorite songs.  
> Run Baby Run(owned and wonderfully done)by The Rigs  
> Rulindil belongs to Bethesda.  
> ~Prompt posted to SKM~  
> This anon would like some fluff. Specifically some "awwww" inducing fluff in the form of a snowball fight between a F!DB and her M!LI.  
> Not to picky about much, although I'd prefer a human or mer DB. Her LI is up to you, but I wouldn't argue with the typically grouchy Vilkas getting smacked in the face with a snowball.  
> Doesn't have to result in smut, but if it does only squicks are bathroom stuff.

Smack!* _poof!_ *

A muttered string of curses and a scowl towards her general direction was his response as he launched a snowball back at her through the glittery veil that had just hit his face, missing for what seemed like the hundredth time since this little war had started, the damned Breton laughing in a mockingly joyful manner as she bounded a circle around him and ducked behind a tree. 

"That's another point for me! What's the score now, Dragon Mer?"

She hummed from behind the tree and he grit his teeth, melting snow lazily tracking a cool trail into his beard, down his neck, into his saturated and uncomfortably cold robes. Imani peeked around the tree at the agitated Altmer, a sly smile curling her lips, noting more and more off his game he grew as her teasing gaze lingered. This was _so_ beneath him in so many ways and levels, she knew that, but as much fun as a wild fuck was she knew Rulindil needed a new loop thrown at him. The embassy dungeons had stayed empty for far too long and the mer was bored. So how does a Breton help a bored, scary, black eyed interrogator?

Why not bombard the third emissary with snowballs? 

"Oh that's right. Imani: All the points ever. Rulindil: How do I snowball fight?"

He sneered at her and bent to hastily create another snowball, black eyes locked on her, and she bolted out knowing he'd miss. 

"Hit me and you can kiss me, sucker!"

A great lay but a terrible aim. She never would have suspected that. Rulindil hissed something beneath his breath and threw the snowball at the Breton, now standing perfectly still, and missed. 

Badly. 

This was the greatest idea she'd ever had.

Imani cocked her head at the messy orbs approach, smiled, and promptly side stepped causing the already off track snowball to miss its target by a few more feet. Rulindil's lips curled in a snarl and he ran at her, some satisfaction surfacing at the widening of her eyes, knowing full well how intimidating a robed Justiciar looked in a full sprint. Imani turned and bolted for the trees, leaping past the thick pine branches that thrashed and sent a cloud of snow into the air, before he burst through the veil hiding her away. 

The snow wasn't as thick within the tree line but the massive trees had done just enough to keep the snow out and Rulindil sensed her somewhere, damn her and her sneaking abilities, watching him and could practically feel her smile. "Where are you." he looked around desperately for footprints and finally located a few messy and hastily made tracks off from his location. 

"Breton, you can't hide from me!" somewhere in the back of his mind Rulindil had found himself greatly enjoying this childish battle. What he hated was showing her and learning that he, the superior Altmer she playfully called 'master' and had nicknamed 'dragon mer', couldn't aim a simple ball of frozen water and hit a target to save his life. The embarrassment had caused a severe hit to his pride and Rulindil vowed she'd pay for making him enjoy this so much and for causing him to become aware of a weakness he never really knew he had. 

* _crunch_ *

He went rigid and honed in on a messy bunch of shrubs and trees ahead of him, the setting sun not playing in his favor, hiding whatever and whomever was in the greenery in a thick layer of shadow. 

"Show yourself!"

A ball of white launched out of the trees behind the bush suddenly, so fast and so…so ridiculously _unfair_ that Rulindil only had enough time to turn his head. 

Smack!  
* _poof!_ * 

Rulindil shook as the fine particles of snow lingered in his vision like some oblivion sent glitter, mocking him with the ethereal beauty and coolness, cheek numbed anew from the lingering lump of snow still clinging to his skin.  
A shriek of laughter came from the shrubs before Imani exploded from her spot and darted back towards the open area, laughing and wheezing as the look on his face seared into her memory, she bolted back out through low hanging branches and another dusting of snow. 

Rulindil was right behind her and with a lunge the mer managed to snag one of her ankles in his grip and tripped her. Imani went down with a yelp and Rulindil hastily climbed on top of her before she could regain the ability to climb to her feet. He flipped her onto her back and felt his cheeks heat as she bit her lips and snorted at his…disheveled appearance. 

"How's it going, Frosty?"  
"You will pay for this, Breton! Assaulting an officer of the Aldmeri Dominion is punishable by-!"  
He hadn't held her hands down.  


**DAMN IT HE HADN'T HELD HER DAMN HANDS DOWN!**

* _ploof!_ * 

Imani laughed, her own face covered in snow from the close proximity, squirming to curl slightly beneath him as her laughter grew. Black eyes opened slowly and peered in sharp contrast down at her, snow now completely covering his face in a hearty dusting, and with one dared look at him Imani couldn't hold back her tears as her peals of laughter intensified. 

To his horror Rulindil became aware of a very unexpected upturn on his lips.

He was _smiling_.

Why in Oblivion was he smiling?!  
He should be punishing her without mercy for the ass handing she'd given him! Assaulting him with snowballs! She was a human! How dare she do this then laugh in his face! Rulindil was soaked and cold but despite that a curious warmth blossomed in his heart and no matter how much he detested it he soon began to chuckle at how obscene this was. 

"Oh my…" she coughed and looked up at him with a sweet smile "m-my sweet snow mer…" Imani reached up and tenderly traced his snow lined jaw, up higher to his pointed ear, making Rulindil shudder. "You've looked so bored lately. I had to do something." 

He licked his damp lips and leaned into her touch. "You aren't going to get out of this easy, Breton."  
Rulindil paused briefly to wipe the melting snow from his face. "I declare that as a hit." her brow rose before Imani realized what he meant.  
"Bless your heart, snow dragon. I suppose I should give you a lesson in proper snowball fight technique...but I guess you can count that as a point for you."  
He pressed his lips against hers, the warmth of her lips and the cold bite of snow giving the kiss a pleasantly distinct contrast "Not before I give you a lesson in proper etiquette when dealing with Dominion Officers."

"I'm pretty sure lesson is more important though…"  
"I doubt that. Now, you will come with me immediately."  
He backed up and pulled her to her feet before he turned and dusted himself off.  
"The most important rule to always be aware of is this." he frowned and turned to face her. 

Smack!* _poof!_ *

Imani ran towards her home, the third emissary hot on her heels, tossing a glance back over her shoulder with a laugh letting him know the number one rule of the game.

"Never turn your back on your opponent!"


End file.
